


Афган

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паппи и Руди служили в Афганистане<br/>Место действия - Афганистан, примерно наши дни, но до отмены ДАДТ. Автор засунул женщин в другой батальон, но они по-прежнему морпехи, да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Афган

\- Ладно, давай помогу с пончиком. Время же.  
\- Спасибо. Держи.  
Паппи передала Руди бежевую тряпочку и уселась на пластиковый ящик из-под минералки, держа волосы собранными в конский хвост. Тряпочка представляла собой носок, от которого отрезали ступню, так что получилась труба. Руди быстро скатала ее в пухленький "пончик" и распределила волосы Паппи по нему. Еще несколько шпилек-невидимок, и прическа готова. Из-за огромного количества геля низкий пучок казался твердым, как камень.  
Руди провела пальцами по шее Паппи. Та вздохнула, погладила ее ладонь своей. Они носили зеленые шорты и майки; в душевой палатке больше никого не было. И все равно обе зорко следили за входом. Они и так еле-еле успели на "женские полчаса", время заканчивалось.  
\- Теперь давай я тебе.  
Паппи проделала то же самое с волосами Руди, разве что "пончик" и невидимки на сей раз черные, в цвет волос.  
Они подхватили полотенца и сумки. Выйдя, Руди сняла лист фанеры, стоявший на мешке с песком у палатки. На пятнистой дощечке - когда-то она была посылкой, - читались толстые буквы: "Женщины в душевой". Засунув за мешок предупреждение (или вывеску стрип-бара, как утверждали некоторые), они зарысили к своей палатке, которая стояла, слава богам, рядом с душевой. Шлепки негромко стучали по серому дырчатому покрытию, им вымостили весь лагерь.  
Наручные часы показывали половину восьмого.  
**  
Через полчаса они, полностью одетые и увешанные экипировкой, тряслись в хамви-грузовике среди канистр с водой, аптечек, книжек и прочего. Так начинался их обычный рабочий день. Солнце поднялось уже давно, но еще не припекало. Рубчатые колеса поднимали клубы белесоватой пыли. Иногда на обочине мелькали пастухи с козами.  
Сегодня три женщины "Бейрутского батальона" ехали в Болдок, одну из многих деревень Гильмендской провинции. Ее несколько лет держал Талибан. По ровной пустыне протекала река, от нее раскидывались поля, изрытые каналами, канальчиками, арыками и арычоночками, усеянные лабиринтами приземистых хижин, абсолютно одинаковых на вид. На такой территории местные боевики могли держаться вечность. И жители регулярно говорили морпехам, что талибы все еще здесь, только попрятались по семьям, смешались с простыми людьми.  
Поэтому ни Руди, ни Паппи не знали, что их ожидало в деревне: радушная встреча или огонь калашей. Вроде бы на сегодня дела обстояли нормально.  
Женщины не думали об этом. Паппи, поставив винтовку между ног, оперлась щекой о цевье, равнодушно глядя на хамви, которое следовало за ними. Выглядело так, словно она обнимала свою М16. Руди немного печально посмотрела на эту картину, прикрыла глаза и задремала.  
**  
Смуглая женщина с усталыми глазами принялась раскладывать украшения на цветастой тряпке, которую расстелили на полу. Рядом с ней ее товарки тоже аккуратно вынимали из узелков сережки, колья, браслеты невозможной красоты. Камешки, бисер и металл сочетались в ослепительных узорах - глаз не отвести.  
Руди вытащила пачку банкнот и принялась отбирать изделия. Дальше работы мастериц отправлялись на базу морпехов, а те покупали подарки своим женам, девушкам или просто перепродавали в магазины на родину. Бизнес был выгоден всем: афганки зарабатывали деньги, чтобы хоть как-то прокормить семью, американцы получали уникальные украшения задешево.  
Светлый камуфляж Руди выделялся среди черных балахонов местных, и хоть она тоже обладала смуглой кожей, но отличалась от мусульманок, как бронза доспехов от закопченных сковородок. Руди словно светилась изнутри, она искренне улыбалась женщинам, и те отвечали ей робкими, но теплыми взглядами.  
Паппи отвела глаза от подруги и вслушалась в речь переводчицы. Темноволосая женщина в синем свитере и джинсах - ее привезли из Кабула, она жила на базе с морпехами - пересказывала обычное: нужно больше лекарств, больше еды, подозрительных людей не видно, и тому подобное.  
\- И они просят завезти еще тетрадей и ручек, - улыбнулась переводчица. Гусиные лапки в уголках глаз смягчили скуластое лицо.  
\- Правда? Замечательно! - обрадовалась Паппи.  
\- Да, женщины хотят учиться, они хотят больше узнавать, им не нравится жить во тьме невежества...  
\- Назифа, это ты будешь петь полковнику, хорошо?  
\- Ладно, ладно! - переводчица хихикнула.  
Дети разных возрастов носились между женщинами, несколько мальчишек намертво прилипли к морпехам, восторженно таращась на винтовки. Медик Лус, присев у стены на корточки, играла с чернявыми близняшками в "три-два-один". Она уже раздала лекарства, обследовать никого не требовалось, поэтому Паппи ей ничего не сказала.  
**  
Когда морпехи выходили из хижины, пожилая женщина в пестром платке что-то неодобрительно проворчала им в спину. Паппи остановилась и спросила:  
\- Что не так?  
\- Нет, все нормально, - покачала головой Назифа.  
\- Не надо мне врать, - жестко сказала Паппи.  
\- На самом деле, нормально, - примирительно ответила переводчица. - Эта пожилая женщина сказала, что неугодно Аллаху ходить в таком виде, как вы. Ну, без платков и в мужских костюмах, с оружием и тому подобное. Обычное ворчание старухи.  
Паппи нахмурилась.  
\- Эти женщины много лет прожили в шариате, - тихо сказала Руди, подойдя ближе. - Им просто трудно. Пришли мы, разбомбили их страну, а теперь предлагаем что-то, отличное от всего привычного им.  
\- Вообще-то не только мы, - ответила Паппи. - Был Македонский, были британцы, был СССР. Эта страна просто обречена на войну, боль и чужих людей, которые "отличны от всего привычного".  
Назифа молча пошла к хамви. Руди, укоризненно поглядев на подругу, побежала вслед за переводчицей.  
**  
На обратном пути первый хамви конвоя подорвался на мине.  
Сначала послышался резкий хлопок, затем мимо машины Паппи и Руди пролетело колесо. Женщины махом выскочили из грузовика на дорогу. Руди и еще одна морпех присели с винтовками по сторонам их хамви, Паппи побежала вперед узнавать.  
Водитель зажимал себе лицо, сквозь пальцы текла кровь. Машине разнесло капот, от нее шел густой дым. Но, в целом, все отделались синяками да ушибами, видимо, спас небольшой размер мины.  
Паппи отвела раненого к своему грузовику. Медик Лус быстро вколола обезболивающее, более-менее очистила рану. Оказывается, глаз остался на месте, просто вокруг него внушительно пропахало кожу. Сержант даже не стала бинтовать водителю голову, только залепила пластырем.  
Дорога проходила меж ровных полей, обзор казался хорошим, но где-то в ста метрах от нее начиналась сеть каналов, в которых мог прятаться кто угодно. Руди методично осматривала свой сектор, держа винтовку в готовности. Она заметила, как из канавы поднимается голова в пакуле.  
\- Хаджи на три часа!  
Она прицелилась, но стрелять не стала: установленные правила боя не разрешали этого, если противник не был вооружен. Человек в характерной шапке и накидке вышел из канавы и постоял немного в полный рост, держа ладони козырьком у лба. Очевидно, он разглядывал конвой. Никакого оружия не просматривалось.  
Морпехи замерли, наведя винтовки на него.  
Вслед за афганцем поднялся тощий подросток. Они повернулись и пошли прочь. Кто это был - фермеры, испугавшиеся взрыва, или террористы, которые проверяли последствия, - никто не знал.

\- По машинам!  
\- С 2003 это дерьмо тянется, - пробурчал раненый, забираясь в грузовик. - Когда уже кончится, а?  
Никто не ответил.

Перед тем, как скомандовать посадку, Паппи направила трех морпехов вперед, чтобы те обследовали дорогу на предмет растяжек или других признаков мин. И до того ехали небыстро, а тут скорость упала совсем. Мужчины с миноискателями медленно шли в ряд, осматривая полотно, за ними следовали хамви. Поврежденную машину прицепили на буксир.  
До самого лагеря больше ничего не произошло.  
**  
Вечером на базе, после доклада о поездке, полковник велел Руди остаться в "офисе", в командирской палатке.  
Паппи ждала у выхода и еле успела отпрыгнуть, когда подруга пулей вылетела наружу.  
\- Руди, что случилось? - Паппи пошла рядом.  
Та не отвечала.  
Они промаршировали к своей палатке. Там была Лус, но она спала, отвернувшись к стенке.  
Руди плюхнулась на свой матрас, Паппи присела перед ней на корточки, заглядывая ей в глаза. Лицо Руди застыло в горестной маске.  
\- Да что такое? - Паппи взяла ее руки в ладони. Пальцы подруги дрожали.  
Руди, зажмурясь, сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
\- Он показал фото, - горько сказала она. - Сделанные четыре года назад. Они четыре года ждали, чтобы предъявить только сейчас.  
Паппи ждала, пока подруга продолжит. Та смотрела на пол, пытаясь сдержать слезы, снова глубоко вдохнула и выдавила:  
\- ДАДТ. Твердое доказательство. Поцелуй. Не с тобой.  
Паппи сморгнула.  
\- Четыре года назад мы уже были знакомы.  
\- Да! - закричала шепотом Руди. - Уже! Но еще ничего не было! И не смей тыкать мне этим! Я не изменяла!  
\- Тихо, - зашипела Паппи. - Никому не надо знать, что мы...  
\- Да все уже знают! Какая, блядь, разница!  
\- Ш-ш!  
\- Не шикай на меня! - в голосе чувствовалась близкая истерика.  
Паппи взяла ее за плечи и аккуратно тряхнула - но так, что у Руди стукнули зубы.  
\- Я с тобой, любимая, - тихо и внушительно сказала Паппи. - Прекратить истерику. Мы справимся.  
Руди молча прижалась лбом к ее рукам.  
\- Я тебе не изменяла, - повторила она. - Я не могу тебя предать. Никогда. Ни за что.  
\- Верю. Я тоже, родная.  
Лус вдруг села на матрасе и уставилась на них.  
\- Вы с ума сошли.  
\- Послушай, Лус, - начала Паппи, уже прикидывая, чем подкупить или заткнуть медика.  
\- Вас беспокоит не сам ДАДТ, - продолжила сержант. - И не то, что вас могут позорно уволить, с минимальной пенсией, без каких-либо льгот. Не то, что сослуживцы начнут вас ненавидеть и всячески гнобить. Вас беспокоит якобы измена, которой не было. Вы ебанутые или да?  
Руди, не выдержав, засмеялась в ладони Паппи. На коже чувствовались горячие слезы.  
**  
\- Доказать, что ты не лесбиянка? И каким образом?  
\- Переспать с мужчиной, - сказала Руди за спиной.  
\- И ты мне не сказала?! - Паппи вскочила, перевернув пластиковый ящик.  
\- Прости. Я не хотела тебя беспокоить.  
Паппи какое-то время смотрела на нее, пытаясь подобрать слова. Ее душил гнев - не только на сволочного командира, но и на подругу, которая замолчала это по идиотской причине."Не беспокоить", называется?  
\- Ну и? Переспала? - холодно спросила она.  
Руди посмотрела на нее, сжав челюсти.  
\- Нет, - выплюнула она.  
Паппи кинулась было к ней, чтобы обнять, но Руди шагнула назад.  
\- Ты во мне сомневалась, - тяжело сказала она, положила бежевый "пончик" на ящик и вышла из душевой в густеющие сумерки.  
Паппи схватилась за голову.  
**  
\- Лус, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Да?  
\- Полковник каждые субботу-воскресенье уезжает в Лашкаргах, правильно?  
\- Ну.  
\- Слушай...  
**  
Они не разговаривали три дня.  
В эти выходные Паппи пропадала с утра до ночи по своим делам, и возвращалась в лагерь, когда большинство уже дрыхло. Руди отправляли на другие задания, в другое время, так что даже переброситься репликами по пути или в душевой не выходило.  
Медик тревожно посматривала на них, но молчала.  
**  
В понедельник утром Паппи заглянула в палатку полковника.  
\- Сэр, разрешите обратиться.  
\- Заходи, - махнул тот, сосредоточенно разглядывая счета.  
Паппи прошла к столу и молча положила бумажный пакет начальнику под нос. Полковник поднял брови.  
\- Это для вас, сэр.  
Он вынул оттуда фотографии, вгляделся - и побледнел, его лицо вытянулось.  
\- Сэр полковник Грэхем, разрешите объяснить. Как ваш лидер, я бы хотела, чтобы люди в моих командах могли работать без препятствий и ненужных осложнений. - Паппи помолчала, давая полковнику осознать сказанное. - Разрешите идти?  
Начальник, ошарашено глядя на нее, кивнул.  
**  
\- Грэхем ходит тише воды, ниже травы, - хмыкнула Лус. Паппи усмехнулась, прищурясь на затворную раму, которую разобрала для чистки. Детали лежали на металлическом столе в надлежащем порядке. Паппи взяла щеточку.  
\- Да, удивительно, - откликнулась Руди.  
Она стояла рядом с медиком - не с Паппи.  
\- Ну так, "бази бачи" явно не та тема, на которую хочется возникать.  
\- Бази бачи? - переспросила Руди. - Полковник и педофилия?!  
\- Наша Паппи не просто так пропадала в те выходные, - намекнула Лус.  
**  
Вечером Руди зашла в палатку и дала свою расческу Паппи, затем уселась у ее ног.  
\- Помоги расчесать, после этого лака волосы просто ужасные.  
Лус вздохнула с облегчением.

_________________________________________  
Прически женщин-морпехов: http://voices.yahoo.com/marine-corps-boot-camp-review-females-their-8682479.html  
Фотографии быта и обстановки: http://www.nbcnews.com/id/40586959  
Женщины-морпехи в Афганистане http://www.channelone.com/afghanistan-female-marine-unit/  
Подрыв небольшого IED под хамви http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PWzfOXTtFk  
Закон "Не спрашивай, не говори" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don't_ask,_don't_tell  
Провинция Гильменд http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helmand_Province  
"Бейрутский батальон" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1st_Battalion_8th_Marines  
Афганские украшения http://www.afghantribejewelry.com/  
Явление бача-бази http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bacha_bazi


End file.
